tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagination
'''Imagination '''is the fourteenth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto tries to steal Tommy's imagination and create a new, more polluted planet. This episode is about using imagination. Plot As the episode begins, we find Daniel dozing off on Tommy's bed imagining some exciting things. When he heard an awful sound. It was Dad playing the saxophone. Daniel guesses that he does have a good imagination. Daniel didn't like the noise, so he hid his head under a cushion, but it got worse. So he got away from the noise, and went in the garden to see what Mum was up to. Mum was planting seeds which was quiet. Daniel wondered if the seeds could grow into a dog food plant, but they were just tomato plant seeds. So, Daniel went to find Tommy hoping he can think of some exciting things for them to do. But, Tommy wasn't using his imagination at all. He was sitting on the floor watching TV. Suddenly, the TV had gone off, because there was a powercut. Mum had a brilliant plan. She told Tommy that he can use his imagination by drawing. But, Tommy didn't want to use his imagination. He wanted to sit glumly waiting for the TV to come on. So, Tommy had a think about if he should look glum or use his imagination. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They come to watch a magic show. A magician appears and does magic tricks. Then, he volunteers Tommy and Daniel for a hypnovision. The magician hypnotises Tommy and emptys his imagination. The magician reveals himself and it's Polluto. Tommy then gets snapped out of his hypnovision. He couldn't think of what he's going to do to Polluto. Polluto draws a cage and locks Tommy and Daniel in it. Tommy couldn't think of how they're going to get out of the cage. Meanwhile, Polluto and Smogg go through their plan to make a polluted planet by his drawing. Tommy was trying to think of a way how to get out of here, when Daniel finds a marker and draws a key. Tommy unlocks the cage, and he and Daniel escape while he had an idea how he's going to stop Polluto. Polluto was thinking that there's something missing in his world, when Tommy draws some flowers and gives them to Polluto. Polluto was outraged when he saw Tommy and Daniel, so he drew three Pollutos and they start coming towards Tommy and Daniel. Tommy drew a black hole, and the three Pollutos fall down it. Polluto drew a ladder, and he and Smogg quickly climbed up the ladder making a quick exit. As Daniel asked Tommy how are they going to put the world back to normal, he was gone. As Polluto and Smogg climbed up to the top of their ladder, they find the world back to normal drawn by Tommy, and the ladder broke. They fell off the ladder, and Polluto's world was gone. Tommy saved the world in a zoom. Back in the real world, Tommy was using his imagination. He drew a picture of Polluto, but Mum thinks it's a plate of bacon and eggs when she held it upside down. Dad was playing his loud saxophone again which made Daniel and Mum annoyed, but Tommy was too busy using his imagination. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Tommy's garden, and Polluto's Drawing Polluted World *Theme: Using imagination *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: July 28, 2007 Trivia *This is the first time Dad plays his saxophone. Category:Episodes